wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Ethenielle Cosaru Noramaga
| appeared= | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=amol |birth = |height = 5'4" }} Ethenielle Kirukon Materasu, '''after her marriage with Brys Noramaga, '''Ethenielle Cosaru Noramaga is the Queen of Kandor, residing in Aesdaishar Palace. Her full title is "Her Most Illuminated Majesty, Ethenielle Cosaru Noramaga, By the Blessing of the Light, Queen of Kandor, Protector of the Land, Shield of the North, High Seat of House Noramaga." Appearance She is about 5'4" tall and buxom, plump, with clear blue eyes and black hair dusted with a few gray. She was stately with a considerable regal dignity. , Ethenielle Kirukon Materasu}} History She was married to Prince Consort Brys, Swordbearer to the Throne of the Clouds, and general of Kandor's army, with whom she had a son, Prince Diryk. Both her husband and son were killed in by Merean Redhill of the Black Ajah, posing as Blue Ajah. Moiraine Damodred was present at their deaths, dueling Merean with the One Power, but the only person alive who knows this is her Warder, Lan Mandragoran, and neither Moiraine's presence nor Merean's involvement in the deaths of the Prince Consort and the heir to the throne were ever discovered. Her heir is Prince Antol, the older son of her and Brys. She has at least two more daughters and three more sons; one daughter is wed to King Easar Togita's third son, and one of her sons is married to King Paitar Nachiman's favorite granddaughter. She has at least one brother and two sisters, one of which, Nazelle, was married to Lord Ismic on Ethenielle's command. Activities From the Borderlands to Far Madding She meets with the other Borderland rulers and makes a blood pact with them before setting out and leaving the Borderlands to look for Rand al'Thor. The army travels to Braem Wood in Andor where it camps down for the winter. She, with the rest of the rulers, meets with Elayne Trakand. They agree with her to carry on moving south towards Murandy in exchange for her to not raise a hostile hand against them as they travel. Rand finally agrees to meet with all the Borderlander rulers in the city of Far Madding. Ethenielle takes the lead in negotiations and strikes Rand across the face. After being struck by the other three rulers Paitar Nachiman asks Rand a question about Tellindal Tirraso. The four rulers then agree that Rand is the Dragon Reborn and officially meet with him. Rand demands their oath of allegiance, otherwise he will leave the Borderlander army to sit where it is and miss the Last Battle. To the Last Battle Ethenielle is the only monarch to not attend the signing of the Dragon's Peace instead leaving her son Antol to act in her stead. She returns to Kandor, which has fallen to the Shadow, organizing her peoples retreat. Later the Borderland rulers with their armies are transported through gateways to Tarwin's Gap to help Lan against the Shadow's Armies. Ethenielle marries Kalyan Ramsin at some stage before getting to Tarwin's Gap. Ethenielle rides to meet with Lan when Dreadlords join the battle and start pummeling their army with the One Power. Lan orders the retreat of the Gap. They fought bravely in the Shienar campaign but finally are defeated and have to retreat again to Merrilor. There the Last Battle is fought and won and Ethenielle is among the survivors. Category:POV character